Korrasami Reunited
by commbbold1
Summary: Set after book 3. When Korra didn't return to Republic City as planned, Asami feared the worst. Now Asami has received a mysterious letter telling her that Korra will return. But can Asami and Korra pick up the pieces of their relationship after all of this time? Several changes from the canon storyline. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.


The weather was cooling down for winter. Tonight it carried an eerie chill to it. Asami Sato tugged her jacket closer to her as she checked her wristwatch again. 10 minutes past midnight. She went back to filing her nails anxiously. Korra's wristband sat in the passenger's seat of the new blue Satomobile prototype. Korra was running late, but that's not why the heiress continued to file her poor nails down as she waited. Last time she waited at the harbor for the avatar, all she got was Chief Tonrak explaining that Korra had left the South Pole 6 months prior, without a trace to her new location. _Maybe this is someone's idea of a sick joke. Maybe I am just wishful thinking_. _Or worse . . . maybe something happened to her as she was sailing back._ Asami had read dozens of stories of experienced sailors crashing at sea in the dark of the night. She shuddered at the thought of Korra's dead body floating out in the ocean – all alone.

Asami put down the nail file and pulled a small picture of her and Korra out from her dashboard. The picture showed Asami and Korra in the Earth Nation when they were searching for airbenders. Asami smiled. The city was so excited to have the Avatar visiting that the photographer hadn't bothered to charge them for the photo. Korra smiled proudly with her arm tucked behind Asami. She looked so happy and healthy and full of life. So different from the last time Asami saw her, when she was wheeled back to the Southern Water tribe for healing. Asami felt her eyes watering up from the painful memory. _What if that is the last time I see Korra? Damaged and Depressed._ No. Korra would be here. Tonight. Soon. For real this time. She had to believe that.

Asami returned the picture, exited the car, and faced the bay from the road she was parked on. It was late enough that there was little on this side road. She didn't really care what people thought about seeing her parked out on the road, but Korra's message had been clear: she didn't want anyone else to know about her arrival. Asami checked her watch again. 5 more minutes gone. Again, the doubt picked at her brain. "She'll be here," she whispered to herself.

The wind picked up, chilling Asami beneath her leather jacket. She tugged her coat closer. Still the wind persisted, tossing her hair and pressing her to turn her back to it. There was something different about this wind though. It was too steady. Too focused. She knew that wind! She'd felt Korra's airbending enough to recognize it when she felt it. She faced the bay and searched over the horizon as the full moon shined on a suspicious mist that was creeping into the bay. Asami squinted, desperate to see what she so badly wanted.

There! A small speck in the center of the mist glided over the water at an unnaturally quick pace. She grabbed the flare from the glove compartment in her car and ran down to the shore. _She's here. It's really her!_ When she reached the edge of the beach she ignited the flare and let it burn brightly into the night. She waved it high in the air, hoping the Avatar would see it on her sail into port.

Korra sailed in on a handmade sailboat held together with what suspiciously looked like camping string. It balked in the wind and Asami worried that the craft would sink before it's rider could reach the shore. But Korra sailed closer and closer as her mist disappaited until her smile was clear as she pulled onto the sands of Republic City Beach. Korra lept off of the boat and rushed to Asami. The two embraced in a tight hug as the avatar swung the heiress around on the beach. Asami giggled as she swung around her lover. Korra's hug was tight and secure, just the way Asami liked them. When the hug was done Korra tugged Asami's face into a passionate kiss. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders as she returned the kiss. All of a sudden all the waiting and worrying was worth it. _Korra is back!_

"I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for that!" Korra whispered as their lips separated. Asami chuckled.

"It's great to see you too. You look . . . healthy! You're running again! And you cut your hair!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! I'm liking the new you."

A scarlet blush grew across Korra's cheeks. There was a loud crack behind them as Korra's sailboat broke into pieces and sank beneath the waves. Korra gave an apologetic smile.

"Now that's just shoddy craftsmanship," Asami chided.

"Hey at least it got me here! Honestly I was pretty worried at some points." Korra's stomach growled loudly between them.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food on you? I'm starving." Korra asked.

"Didn't you take any food on the trip with you?"

Korra blushed and rubbed her arm awkwardly. "I did! But it . . . might have gotten washed overboard in a storm." Asami shook her head in disapproval but smiled anyways. _I guess somethings never change._

"I should have some snacks in the car."

Korra kissed her again, short and emphatic this time.

"You are the best girlfriend ever!" Then she raced up the beach. Asami felt a rush of heat come over her cheeks that she hadn't felt in years. _Korra's back!_ She felt a sense of ease wash over her. Like sand floating away in the ocean, leaving smooth skin. It was like she finally released a breath she had been secretly holding for months.

"Asami! You coming? Or do you want me to drive?" Korra called from up the road. Asami instinctively checked to make sure she had the keys on her. Even as she reached she could feel a cold sweat breaking out under her collar. Korra had enough problems driving the old model. She would be way out of her league with this new one! Comforted by the metallic jingle from her pocket, Asami followed the Avatar up to the road.

Korra was already at the car by the time Asami joined her.

"It's blue now!" Korra noticed with surprise. Asami didn't mention how closely it matched Korra's blue eyes in the moonlight. Instead she flipped her hair and responded "Can't be afraid to mix things up. New model. More horse power, less resistance. Better safety. This is just a prototype though. If all the testing works out, it should be available for purchase next quarter." She unlocked the door and sat in the drivers seat as Korra hopped into the passengers side. Asami nodded towards the compartment. That's all Korra needed to open it and start chowing down on the several sticks of jerky that were stored there. Asami started the car and drove off as Korra ate.

"Hmm, thanks for the ride. I was worried you didn't get my letter." Korra mumbled through the jerky.

"I was very surprised to get it. Why didn't you write and tell me you weren't coming last winter?" Asami asked. Korra swallowed guiltily.

" I didn't know what to say. I had to leave the South because I couldn't stand my parent's looking at me like a sick puppy any more. But I wasn't ready to return yet. I didn't know where to go. I just knew I had to leave."

"You could have told me. I thought you were dead. We all did."

"I'm sorry. But I'm back now!

Asami sighed. As much as she wanted to question and grill Korra, she knew tonight was not a good time for that. Tonight was about Korra and their reunion.

"So how was your voyage?" Asami asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Rough, definitely would not recommend it. I was expecting the cold and the wildlife, but those storms are not like anything I've ever dealt with before."

"Where did you go? Nobody knew where you were. I heard some rumors that you were in some islands by the Toshi Sea, but I never got confirmation."

Korra bit another chunk of jerky off before answering. "How did you know I was in the Toshi Sea? I didn't tell anyone."

"With the contacts I have at Future Industries, I pretty much have eyes and ears in every part of the world. Besides, it's not like the avatar can just go around completely unnoticed. What were you doing there?"

Korra set the jerky in her lap and looked out at the city.

"I . . . I don't want to talk about it. Not tonight."

Asami stiffened. She and Korra had always been able to talk freely. Whether it was Korra complaining about her avatar duties, or Asami struggling with business worries. This felt like a new wall between them. Maybe things had changed while Korra was gone. Maybe their relationship was no longer as strong as Asami thought it was.

Korra scarfed down the last of the jerky and frowned at her empty hands. Asami shook her head knowingly.

"You're still hungry, aren't you?" she asked. Korra nodded emphatically.

"Then I guess its' a good thing I'm taking you to dinner and not straight to my place."

"Really? How did you . . ."

"Give me some credit! Best girlfriend ever here, remember? Besides the only thing as legendary as you is your appetite." Asami bragged. Korra laughed and Asami couldn't help but join in. _It feels so good to laugh again!_

"Chef Wong's?" Korra asked hopefully.

"As if any other place would take us this late at night," Asami replied. Korra smiled with glee as they zoomed towards the tiny diner.

Asami pulled into the empty lot of a dark two story diner on the far side of Republic City. She and Korra approached the door. Korra shuffled anxiously as Asami rang the door bell.

"You sure he's not going to tell anyone I'm here?" Korra asked nervously. Asami nodded confidently.

"Absolutely," Asami answered. "He's always kept my secrets. I'm sure he'll do the same with yours. Besides, you're his best customer!"

Korra bumped Asami playfully as they both heard footsteps approach the door. Chef Wong, a portly man with small eyes and wispy dark hair opened the door.

"Asami! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come."

"Sorry Chef Wong. Korra was a little late."

"Avatar Korra! What a pleasure to see you again! "

"It's good to see you too Chef Wong. Sorry I'm late."

"Nonsense, it's just good to have you back in the city. Come, your platter of dumplings is almost ready."

Chef Wong led the couple to a tidy booth inside his diner before he bowed and left for the kitchen. Korra stretched her limbs as they waited, giving little pops and cracks as the bones in her body readjusted.

"It's so quiet in here. Normally when we come here its so packed and loud. It just seems so different now." She remarked. Asami, who had been daydreaming a bit, glanced up at Korra.

"Some things change."

"Have things changed between us?" Korra asked tentatively.

 _Of course not!_ The words almost rolled off of Asami's tongue. But she held back. Had things changed? In a practical sense some things had to. But more than that, Asami could sense a change in Korra. It wasn't like her to run and hide from her Avatar status. Something had happened out there in the rest of the world. And it frustrated Asami that she didn't totally understand the impact it was having on her girlfriend. But what could she say when she was keeping things hidden too? Maybe things were different. More different that either of them wanted to admit to the other . . . or themselves.

"We're good. I'm just glad to have you back."

"And here is the dumpling platter." Chef Wong appeared with large tray in hand. He presented it on the table with pride. "With extra plum duck sauce, since I know you like it so much Korra."

Korra was practically salivating at the mouth. Asami smiled. At least Korra' appetite hadn't changed!

"Thank you, Chef Wong! You are the best!" Then Korra dug in grabbing two dumplings and dunking them both in the sauce before shoving them into her mouth.

"Thank you Chef, especially for having us so late," Asami said as Korra continued to devour food.

"Not a problem, Asami. I don't sleep much these days anyways so it's nice to have a project to work on. Let me know if you need anything else."

"I think this should hold us," she started. Korra swallowed the dumplings and then snatched two more from the platter.

"At least for a few minutes," Asami finished. Chef Wong bowed and then headed back to the kitchen.

"So, what's new with you?" Korra asked through the dumplings in her mouth. Asami took a dumpling from the platter, pulled it half and started nibbling at it. An innocent gesture as she filtered what to tell Korra and what to leave out.

"Well, I mentioned Future Industries got the contract to build the monorail system. We're mostly done with the prototype here in the city. It should be fully functional and ready for use in a few months."

"That's awesome," Korra gurgled as she ate two more dumplings. Asami finished hers and signaled for Korra to enjoy the rest.

"It's incredible. This new technology has the power to change everything! These magnets paired with electricity use 60% less waste than steam and coal, reduce the threat of heat warping, and could open up so much more potential uses. It's a game changer and Future Industries is leading the charge!" Asami exclaimed enthusiastically.

Korra swallowed the food in her mouth and used her forearm to wipe the sauce from her mouth. "Wow, you got all of this done in three years?"

"Yep. I had a little extra time on my hands. I really buried myself into my work while you were gone." Asami noticed herself absently tracing her scar across the inside of her palm with her finger. She was lucky the work accident was only a minor wound and nothing permanent. If she had lost her hand . . . Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. She smoothly placed her palms on the table.

Korra lifted one of Asami's hands, the unscarred right one, and traced her thumbs down to Asami's fingertips. Asami felt jolt of energy shoot up her fingers from Korra's touch.

"Speaking of time on the hands, don't you think you're getting down to the bone with the nail filing? "

Korra pushed her fingers so that they interwove with Asami's. It was so weird having Korra in her hands again. And yet there was something so right about it. Like coming home after a long day at work.

"You thought I wasn't going to show? That's why you scrubbed them all off isn't it? " Korra asked.

"Nonsense! I've been building a lot of prototypes lately. The extra length was getting in the way."

"Then why do you seem so nervous? What's wrong?"

 _If she knew where your hands had been, she wouldn't be holding them like this._ The thought was like acid splashing onto Asami's heart. Even though she tried to hide her secrets, Korra could still tell that something was bothering her. _Korra deserves to know the truth. The sooner the better._ Asami pulled their hands apart, even though her body just wanted to wrap itself around Korra.

"Korra, there's something I need to tell you. You're not gonna like it, but I have to say it."

Korra felt her stomach clench in anticipation.

"What is it?"

"I was . . . with someone, while you were gone."

Korra frowned. "Really? You've been working so hard lately I figured you wouldn't have time. Is it Mako?"

"Eww no! I'm never going back to Mako!"

"Thank goodness!" Korra visibly sighed with relief. "You had me worried for a second. If not Mako, then who?"

"He came to the city after you left. You wouldn't know him."

"Him?"

". . . yes."

"I thought you were done dating guys," a low growl was growing in Korra's tone.

"You just thought I was with Mako,"

"Well yeah, Mako's your ex!"

"He's your ex too!"

"That's not the point. I leave town and all of a sudden you're back to dating guys? Why? Did you sleep with him?"

"Korra, stop it."

"No! Did you sleep with him?!"

Asami stared into Korra's eyes. They were burning with jealousy. _It would be easy to lie and say no. But Korra deserves the truth . . . at least about this._

"Yes."

"I can't believe this shit!"

"Oh so this is my fault?! I'm not the one who disappeared! I'm not the one who didn't even bother to write! I'm not the one who . . ."

"I don't want to hear any more of this!" Korra snapped. Asami didn't care. Suddenly three years worth of anger and grief were bubbling to the surface and Asami was determined to speak her mind.

"No! I needed you and you weren't there! He was. I was working myself to death Korra! He got me out of the shop and out of my crazy work cycle. He made me feel like a normal person again. He made me feel like there was a chance I could go on living after you. And yes, we slept together! A couple of times. But it's all over now! It has been for a few months! You would know that if you let me finish talking before you blew up about old news!" _It feels so good to get this off my chest!_

"Oh well excuse me for not being excited that my girlfriend has been sleeping around with men while I was gone! You know, if I wanted someone who cheated on me every time I left town, I would have just stayed with Mako!"

Asami gasped! That was a low blow even for Korra. Asami felt the anger well up inside of her, dark and acidic. The worst words spilled out before she could stop them.

"Well at least you paid attention to Mako, even though he was too busy screwing me to ever notice you," Asami whispered.

For a second Korra sat stunned, too shocked by Asami's words to respond. But after the calm came the storm, and hurricane Korra was ugly. Korra snarled as she slammed on the table. The sheer force knocked over the duck sauce and Asami's plate. Asami flinched as the dishes broke on the floor.

"I said. I don't want to hear. Any more!" Korra fumed. The two women glared at each other, neither one wanting to back down. The table groaned as it barely bent under Korra's clenched knuckles. Only then did she back off and storm to the bathroom.

Asami rested her face in her palms. _All this time I've been dreaming about having Korra back and how perfect it would be. Now she's here and we're at each other's throats!_ Asami ran her hands through her hair. _Plan! I need a plan. Korra obviously needs space to cool off. It would awkward to take her back to my place. Maybe Air Temple Island? Somewhere. Anywhere but here!_

Korra exited the bathroom several minutes later, still pouting and not looking at Asami. She made her way to the kitchen. She returned with a wash rag and started wiping up the spilled duck sauce. Asami reached to help with the dishes but Korra snatched back.

"I made the mess, I'll clean it!" she snapped. Asami dropped her hands into her lap and sighed. _What a mess! Literally and figuratively!_ Korra wiped up the last of the mess and returned the rag and dishes to the kitchen. She returned to her seat, but buried her head in her hands. It broke Asami's heart to see Korra in the same position Asami had shared only a few moments before. Especially knowing she had caused it.

Asami waited. But Korra remained silent and in her own head.

"I'll get you a box and take you to Air Temple Island," Asami offered solemnly.

"No, I can't go there. Not tonight."

"Then I'll get you a hotel room."

"No! Please! I'm sorry. Just . . . just give me a minute," Korra pleaded. Asami waited quietly for what felt like forever. Slowly, as if her head was heavy as a ton, Korra lifted her head and met eyes with Asami.

"You . . . are amazing, in ways I didn't even know existed." Korra started. "And anyone would want to be with you. Especially after I've been gone for so long. But I . . ." she sighed and rubbed her bicep, "I don't want to lose you. I want us to get back to where we were before the attack; before I lost use of my legs, and the depression, and the trip, and . . . everything."

"So do I." Asami replied gently. "I've missed you. And I want us to be together again. The guy . . . he's old news. He never really held a candle to you, but I needed you to know. Can we please stop fighting? You know I hate it when we fight. I'm yours. You know that. I know that. Everybody knows it."

"Me too! I'm sorry I snapped at you. The past is done. I just want us to be in the present together. So how about no more fighting?"

"At least for tonight," Asami offered.

"No more fighting ever," Korra countered. Asami chuckled at the optimism. She immediately felt the energy shift between them.

"Sounds good to me."

"And I'm sorry for abandoning you. I've spent this whole time wrapped up in myself, I never even took the time to consider what effect it would have on you. At least I had my family and Katarra for support. You didn't have anyone."

Asami felt her heart fill. Korra wasn't a big fan of apologizing, but Asami could tell this one was from her heart.

"It's alright Korra. You had a lot to work through and you needed time to heal. But I needed something too. I really missed you."

Asami offered her hand across the table.

"I'm back now. I'm gonna make it up to you. If it's the last thing I do." Korra took Asami's hand and gently rubbed the back of it. Asami lifted a skeptical eyebrow.

"You really want to make it up to me?"

"Absolutely! We should go driving, or build a robot, or maybe stop by that park you like!"

"All of that sounds wonderful, but I had something a little more . . . immediate in mind."

"Well whatever you want, you'll get."

"You promise?"

Korra lifted her right hand into the air, "Avatar's promise!"

Asami let a smile slowly spread across her face as she dug in her pocket for something.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. I've got a few ideas in mind. Some promises I would like to see come to fruition."

Asami pulled out a folded paper with writing and deep red kiss marks in the bottom corner. Korra gasped. She recognized the naughty letter she and Asami had shared while she was in the southern water tribe. The various sexual escapades the two had managed to think up came in a flood of memories that brought a blush to Korra's cheeks, even in the empty diner.

"You know what this is?" Asami asked waving the letter, but her smirk said she already knew the answer. Korra nodded.

"You carry that around with you?" Korra asked.

"Of course! It helps add some spice to those slow dull days. You still up for these?"

"All of them?"

"What's the matter? Is the mighty Korra too tired for a little extra cardio tonight?" Asami teased. Korra lifted off of her seat until her face was inches from Asami's. Asami held still with cool grace.

"I'm never too tired for you. You want mighty, I'll give you mighty."Korra leaned in and kissed Asami.

"And whatever else you want on that list," Korra growled before plopping back into her seat. Asami's smile grew bigger.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Asami purred.

"Let's get out of here." Korra began popping her knuckles loudly. Each pop signaled her rising sexual frustration. Asami held a cool gaze on her, but waved for Chef Wong. The chef waddled over.

"You didn't finish the platter? What's the matter?"

"We'll take the rest to go," Asami explained cordially. "Korra isn't hungry anymore. She's had a long journey and it's time I get her to bed."

Korra smiled tensely at the mention of the bed they would soon be sharing.

"It was delicious Chef Wong, I'm just glad I'll have some left over to enjoy tomorrow," Korra added. Chef Wong smiled and went to fetch the carry box. Asami and Korra stared at each other across the table while Korra continued popping her knuckles. Asami sat still with cool patience, giving little away about her sensual thoughts. When Chef Wong returned, Korra quickly packed the dumplings while Asami paid the bill. She made sure to leave a generous tip to cover the broken dishes. They bid the chef good night and walked briskly to the Satomobile. Asami made it there first, her longer legs giving her the advantage.

"Asami! Wait," Korra called. Asami smirked as she paused her steps. She'd done this rodeo with Korra enough times to know what was coming next. She turned slowly as Korra closed the distance between them. Korra tossed the food box onto the hood of the Satomobile, grabbed Asami under her slim ears and kissed her passionately. Asami gasped and gripped Korra's hands for stability. After all this time Korra's intensity still shocked Asami. The avatar pressed her body tightly against Asami's as she explored the wetness of her tongue. It was delicious, Korra's smooth and muscular body pressed tightly against Asami's softer one was what Asami had been missing all this time. Korra's hands surged over Asami, one to the back of the neck, the other down to her breasts. _Clever going for my weak spots._ Asami pulled her lips away before she lost her mind to Korra's passion. Korra just transitioned down to Asami's neck, completely un-phased.

"Korra, stop," Asami breathed. Korra moved to the other side of Asami's neck, dotting the side with licks, nibbles, and kisses. Asami wasn't even sure Korra could hear her over the ravenous smooching. She pushed against Korra's muscular body to get some space between them.

"I want . . ." Korra panted.

"I know what you want," Asami interrupted as she stepped away from Korra. "Not here. Get in the car." She walked to her side of the car before Korra could attack with any more kisses. Asami heard Korra grumble as she opened the door and plopped grumpily in the passenger seat, with the food box.

"Step on it," Korra ordered. _Someone's feeling bossy tonight. Good. That's exactly what I need,_ Asami thought to herself.

Asami started the car and drove towards Sato Manor. Korra stared out past the road but continued to fidget with her knuckles. Asami did her best to keep her eyes on the road, but the practically empty streets gave her plenty of opportunities to check out Korra from the corner of her eye. _This is going to be good. Better than good!_

"Stop biting your lip! Or I'm going to make you pull over and we're gonna settle this right here on the side of the road." Korra growled. She was deliberately still facing out towards the buildings. Asami wanted to look Korra in the eyes and see the passion and longing inside of her. She got high off of it, but Korra withholding was just building tension that sooner or later was going to snap. Asami released the lip she didn't even realize she was biting. She was just glad Korra couldn't see what was going on in her now moist panties.

"I don't think that would help keep you hidden. Last thing we need is the two of us fucking on the front page tomorrow," Asami responded. Korra folded her arms but kept her eyes focused outside of the car. Asami's patience was running low! She shifted the Satomobile into a higher gear and raced for the Manor.

The Satomobile skidded to a halt in front of the garage, jostling Korra's box of food. Korra practically kicked the door open before pouncing to her feet. Asami rushed to turn off the car. Korra opened the driver's side, took Asami by the hand, and tugged her to the manor doors. When they reached the doors, Korra gently shoved Asami up against the wood. She resumed her kissing assault on Asami's neck as she fondled her hips from behind. Surges of pleasure ran up and down Asami's body from her neck back down to her waist, and definitely a little lower. Asami used one hand to brace against the door, and searched frantically for her keys with the other. _If I don't hurry, she might take me right here on the front steps!_ She ignored the sense of satisfaction the idea gave her. _There will be other days for that!_

"Hurry," Korra whispered into her ear before sucking her earlobe. Asami found the keys and swiftly opened the door. Korra stopped for a second to drop the food box on the greeting table.

"You redecorated in here!" Korra noticed.

"Can't be afraid to mix things up. Race you to the bedroom!" Asami challenged before dashing up the stairs. The surprise gave her a head start, but she could hear Korra shut the door and race up the stairs right behind her. She swung the bedroom door open wide as Korra zoomed in behind her. Then she closed it behind them both.

"Finally!" Korra cheered.

"I don't suppose you'll give me a minute to freshen up?" Asami asked as she pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair. Korra shrugged out of her outer furs and tugged off her boots.

"Not a chance! I'm done waiting."

Asami only had time to tug off her shoes before Korra pulled her into another kiss. This time Asami returned the favor, matching Korra's fervor. Asami wrapped her arms low across Korra's backside, skimming her hips and her ass. Korra wrapped high sliding across Asami's shoulder blades and digging into her hair at the top of her neck. The two stood there intertwined between kisses and caresses, enjoying the sensation of being back together. Asami took two handfuls of Korra's ass and squeezed tightly. Korra gasped and smiled at the same time.

"Spirits, I've missed that ass!" Asami breathed.

Korra moved first, tugging Asami's jacket off of her shoulders and tossing it onto the bed. Then she quickly lifted Asami's shirt up her torso. She rose onto her tiptoes, but the shirt couldn't reach over Asami's lifted arms. Asami tossed the shirt off with a smirk, leaving a black bra lined with lace.

"Can't reach, short stuff?" Asami teased.

Korra ignored her as she tugged the bra off. She twisted Asami's belt buckle to the unlock position then snatched it through the belt loops before tossing it to the ground. She lowered to Asami's pants slowly and left kisses down her body as she removed her pants. Every kiss left a spark of sensation on her body. Asami stepped gracefully out of the pants and wound her fingers in Korra's short hair as the avatar went to remove the last garment of clothing. Korra slid Asami's panties slowly down her legs, kissing through them as they fell, until they were low enough for Asami to step out of. Korra lifted back up to Asami's neck, covering her in kisses and caresses along the way.

"Yes," Asami panted. Now that they were in a private place, she felt her inhibitions melt away as her primal desires took over.

Korra tugged her own shirt off and untied her pants, letting them drop to the ground. Asami instinctively licked her lips, then bit the lower one as her eyes took Korra's body in. _Three years is a long wait, but this is going to be so worth it!_ Asami thought. She pulled Korra in for another kiss, this time gently shepherding her to the bed. Korra retreated back, but never let their lips separate. When they were close enough, Korra's knees backed into the bed and buckled as she landed on it. Asami took the opportunity to pounce and tugged Korra's underwear off and untied her bra. Then she straddled Korra. Korra remained upright and latched her hands onto Asami's back as she planted her face in between Asami's breasts dotting each one with kisses. The feeling was delightful, but Asami continued to guide Korra. Asami gently pushed Korra's shoulders down so that the avatar lay on the bed. Then the heiress moved up. Korra planted passionate kisses as Asami moved up her body, getting her lips, chest, and stomach. As Asami's waist drew closer, Korra passionately wrapped her arms around and guided Asami over her mouth. Asami spread her legs expectantly as she supported herself her knees. Beneath her, she felt tongue and sex collide.

Korra locked eyes with Asami as she let her mouth embrace Asami's sex. Asami gasped with pleasure, tilting her head to the ceiling before relaxing back down. Korra let her tongue wiggle all around Asami's sex. Asami sighed with pleasure as her body delighted in Korra's efforts. Then Korra focused on the clit. Asami shuddered in joy and dug her fingers into Korra' short hair.

"Yes, right there." Asami purred. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's ass and waist as she flicked her tongue back and forth. Asami whined in pleasure and leaned deeper into Korra. Korra pulled Asami tighter and pulsed her tongue. Asami panted, then ground her hips to Korra's rhythm. Asami felt the surges pulse through her. She sat back, surrendering further to Korra's control. When she felt like she couldn't take it anymore she pleaded with Korra, "Please baby"!

Korra flipped Asami onto the nearby bed effortlessly. Korra took her place between Asami's legs again and resumed her pattern. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's neck, making sure not to squeeze too tight. But every movement on Korra's part sent a surge through Asami that made her clench and bend. This time Korra slid a finger into Asami's wet passage before sliding in the second finger. Asami moaned with pleasure and bit her lip. Korra twirled her fingers then hooked them. "Yeah, right there!" Asami panted. Korra slid her tongue along Asami's clit until Asami tensed closer to her climax.

"Oh yes, don't stop! P . . . Please, oh yes! Ahhh!" Asami exploded in a wave of ecstasy and pleasure as she gushed into Korra's mouth. Korra continued to kiss Asami's sex as Asami recovered from her orgasm.

Korra slid from between Asami's legs and straddled on top of her, licking her body as she moved. When Korra was on top Asami could see all her primal power packed into one deliciously toned and tuned body. Asami watched with admiration. Korra was thinner now, but she still had plenty of muscle left to tantalize Asami. Asami crawled her fingers up Korra's body then when she reached Korra's breasts, Asami pushed, flipping them over until Asami was on top and Korra was beneath, pressing into Asami's jacket.

"My turn" Asami breathed. Korra chuckled and relaxed as Asami planted a kiss on her lips. They tasted sweet with Asami's climax on the lips. Asami slid down to Korra's breasts and fondled them. Then she placed her mouth on the dark nipple and began to lick and suck. Korra sighed in appreciation and moved her hand to Asami's back. Asami wiggled her tongue back and forth over Korra' s nipple until the avatar arched her back, pushing her breasts further into Asami's mouth. Asami lifted her thumb to Korra's lips. Korra kissed the thumb, then sucked it, sure to leave plenty of saliva when Asami withdrew it. Asami slid the wet thumb across Korra's other nipple as she massaged the breast. She rotated the thumb around and around until the nipple grew hard like the one in Asami's mouth. Korra sighed with pleasure. Asami lifted from one breast, planted a kiss on Korra's neck and transferred to the other nipple. Again she sucked and licked until the avatar's body arched in response. Then she lifted her index and middle finger to Korra's lips. Korra instantly accepted the fingers into her mouth and covered them in wetness. _Perks of having a waterbender girlfriend!_ Asami thought.

"Good girl," Asami purred. She slipped her index finger into Korra's passage and made long circles along the edge. Korra groaned and wiggled, trying to get more out of the finger than the sporadic tap of pleasure she was getting. She gripped Asami's hips and tried to find comfort. Finally she complained, "Asami, please!"

"You've been waiting for ten minutes. I've been waiting for three years." Asami responded.

"I'm sorry," Korra whined. Asami kissed her tenderly. She could still taste herself on their lips.

"I'm so sorry," Korra whispered. Something about her tone struck a cord in Asami's heart. Whatever pain and animosity Asami had left towards Korra melted away. Asami slid back down to Korra's breasts, taking one into her mouth, as she allowed her middle finger to join her index inside of Korra and her thumb to stimulate Korra's clit. This time she dug her fingers into Korra and hooked as she retracted. Korra reacted instantly, pushing her hips against Asami's hand while digging her hands further into Asami's waist. Asami continued to work and smiled as Korra's breathing tempo increased. Soon Korra began to wiggle and buck as her climax drew nearer.

"Yeah, yeah, keep going!"

Asami pushed harder, faster, and bit softly on Korra's nipples. Korra arched and moaned as she hit her climax in Asami's hands. Asami tenderly dotted Korra's skin with kisses as Korra recovered quickly from her climax. When Korra's breath was nearly even again she kissed Asami, long but softly, as she tucked Asami's hair behind her ear.

"It's good to be back," Korra sighed pleasantly. Asami chuckled.

"You're not even tired, are you?"

"Not really."

Asami shook her head in disbelief. _That legendary Avatar stamina!_ Korra wiggled as she pulled the naughty list out of Asami's jacket pocket underneath her. She held it up so Asami could see.

"Pick another one," Korra offered. Asami bit her lip. There were so many options to choose from. But Asami knew which one she'd been dying to revisit. She just hoped Korra felt the same. She pointed to one of the lower options. Korra raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"You still have it?"

Asami scooted over Korra and reached into her far nightstand. Korra took the opportunity to jiggle her face between Asami's tits playfully. They both laughed. Asami returned with a black strap-on and a bottle of lube.

"You? Or Me?" Korra asked.

"You," Asami answered. Korra lifted her hips as Asami slid the strap-on onto Korra's waist. She zipped it up and smacked Korra on the ass for good measure. Korra laid back down and rested her arms behind her head as Asami coated the strap-on with lube. When she was done, Korra nodded.

"Go fuck yourself."

Asami leaned over so her face was even with Korra's and her hair fell over both of them. Korra eagerly kissed her on the lips and neck. Asami snatched back and slowly sank onto the strap-on.

"Enjoy the show." She replied as she winked at Korra. She rose back up then sank back down, sighing with satisfaction. Korra readjusted and rested her hands on Asami's hips. Korra drummed her fingertips on Asami's ass as the heiress continued to grind and fuck the strap-on. Korra lifted her hands for Asami to steady herself on. Asami accepted the offer graciously. _This is the best seat in Republic City!_ Korra thought. Korra watched with excitement as Asami rode her. Up and down, up and down. Asami pushed and stopped to suit her needs. Korra watched as Asami's tits bounced with her. Asami gave a coy wink. Korra just watched as a red flush came over Asami's pale skin. _The most amazing woman in Republic city is about to cum all over me!_ Korra thought with anticipation. Then a rush came over Korra. Like a fire building inside. Or tide that continued to rise, swallowing everything in its path. Suddenly she didn't want to just watch, she wanted to command! She sat up so Asami's tits were bouncing in her face. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra while grinding her hips. Both ladies moaned.

"I wanna fuck you," Korra breathed. Asami smiled and whispered "I thought you'd never ask," then lifted off of Korra.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Korra asked. Asami walked over to the newly added piano in the room and spread her arms across it seductively.

Korra left the bed and walked over to Asami. She offered her hands to Asami as she reached her, which Asami graciously held. She reached to kiss, but Asami expertly dodged. Korra frowned in confusion, but quickly reached for another kiss. Again, Asami dodged. Asami watched the frustration build up in Korra's face. _This is just too easy!_

"What's the matter short stuff? Can't reach?" Asami teased.

"I'm not that short," Korra rebutted with a hint of irritation.

"Really? You seem pretty short to me." Asami teased again. This time the slightest smile spread across her lips, mocking the avatar.

Korra ground her teeth in anger as her temper started to build. She lifted onto her tiptoes for a kiss. Asami lifted onto her toes and once again dodged the kiss. Korra grunted in frustration, but Asami just wagged her waxed eyebrows in jest.

"Turn around," Korra ordered. Asami stood her ground.  
"Make me," she challenged. Korra frowned then twisted Asami around by her waist and shoved her roughly up against the piano. She tugged Asami's hair tightly so it pulled taught from her scalp.

"I know what you are trying to do," Korra growled in Asami's ear. "And it's working."

"Good," Asami breathed. Korra let go of her hair.

"How hard do you want it?" Korra asked in a husky voice.

"As hard as you can give it to me," Asami answered breathlessly.

"You remember the safe word?"  
"Yes: cabbage," Asami answered.

"Good," Korra grunted. She pulled Asami's hips out from against the piano before kneeling. She spread Asami's legs and sank her tongue into Asami's passage. Asami moaned in pleasure and wiggled her ass. Korra held her still as she continued to coat Asami with saliva. When she was done she gave one last spit onto Asami's sex. The heiress gasped at the force but smiled.

When she was content, Korra stood and slowly slid the strap-on into Asami, pushing her towards the piano as the strap-on sank deeper. Asami moaned as she spread her arms across the piano top. Her reflection mirrored her from the piano top.

"Put your hand behind your back," Korra commanded. Asami complied and tucked her left arm behind her. Korra grabbed her by the forearm and began to move.

Asami moaned. The strap-on was the perfect combination of firm on the inside while still soft on the outside. Korra had taken a slower pace than Asami liked, but Asami liked the way it felt to have Korra inside of her again. Asami had plenty of sexual experience with several people, benders and non-benders, before she met Korra. But she had to admit no one satisfied the way Korra did.

Suddenly Korra paused her thrusting, and instead rotated her hips around so the strap-on hit parts of Asami's passage that she had forgotten existed. Asami stretched in pleasure, but Korra kept a tight grip on her arm. Korra resumed thrusting into Asami, faster this time. She also smacked Asami's ass. Asami smiled. Korra was the whole package: Steady like an earthbender, passionate like a firebender, fluid like a waterbender, and . . . Asami realized she'd never been with an airbender before, but she was sure Korra was bringing that to the table too.

Again, Korra slowed her pace. Asami puffed with frustration. This time Korra thrusted deep, reaching Asami's deepest places. Asami groaned in pleasure, tossing her hair over her back as her body bent to absorb the pleasure.

"Yes! I'm ready," Asami purred. Korra gave another ass smack before twisting Asami's hair around her hand and pulling it tightly. She resumed thrusting, with a slightly quicker pace this time. _She's having fun tantalizing me like this,_ Asami thought.

"Oh yes!" Asami breathed. The tension through her neck only increased the pleasure she felt from Korra's fucking. Asami felt her legs begin the shake as Korra pounded on.

"Please. Don't fucking stop! Ah!" Asami begged. Korra picked up her pace now, almost racing through Asami's body. Asami wondered how long the avatar would be able to keep up this merciless pace, even as her thoughts started to shatter incoherently from the experience. Asami felt her body arch and quiver, trying to handle the pleasure that was coursing through her. Again, Korra's grip only built more tension inside of the heiress. Asami began to pant uncontrollably and felt her eyes flutter. Every thrust filled her with ecstasy, but took a piece of her when it retreated, only to be filled again a moment later. She was losing it, whatever "it" was: control, composure, herself, maybe even her very soul.

"Oh, oh shit! I . . . I . . .!" Asami panted through her ragged breathing.

"Come on baby!" Korra grunted, not missing a beat as she pumped. Asami felt the tension build to a breaking point inside of her. She tensed, trying to hold the pleasure, or at least hold it off. It worked, for a moment. But the will of the avatar would not be denied. She felt her body fill, her mind burst, and then she screamed loudly as the sexual tension exploded into a surge of ecstasy and energy. Korra slowed her thrusting as Asami let the rest of the tension flow out of her body. Slowly . . . deeply, Korra stroked Asami until every nook and cranny knew her. When Asami was completely expired she rested on the piano while her dark reflection swirled out of focus.

Asami vaguely registered the sound of flowing water nearby. She opened her eyes and saw her spring green eyes reflect from the piano beneath her. _What happened?_ _How long have I been out? What's going on? Where is . . ._

"Korra?" she called tentatively. The water stopped from the other room and Asami could hear footsteps drawing closer. She felt the urge to turn around, but she found her body sluggish to her request. _Wow she really took me to the races, didn't she?_ She felt a set of hands grab and pull her gently off of the piano. Her whole body ached and she groaned in soreness.

"Easy, I've got you," Asami heard Korra soothe. Korra's arms wrapped around Asami and carried her off of the ground. Asami automatically wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and tucked her face by Korra's neck. She was pleased to feel small beads of sweat down Korra's body. _At least she got a workout from this too._ Korra carried Asami into the bathroom next door. It was a luxurious room with no expense spared that resembled a professional spa more than a personal washroom. In the center, commanding the whole room was Asami's spacious gilded tub. At the moment her tub was full of water and bubbles like something out of a dream.

"I didn't know if you liked the blue bottle or the red bottle of bubble bath better, so I just mixed them." Korra explained. "Here, test the water. See if it's too hot."

Asami lifted her leg out of Korra's arms and dipped a toe into the water. It tingled with warmth without burning. She smiled at Korra.

"It's perfect. Thanks babe."

Korra helped her ease gently into the bath before quickly joining her. Asami tensed in soreness as her ass reached the bottom, but the warm water soothed and relaxed her. She sighed and sat back so the water came up to her shoulders.

"Now who's trying to be the best girlfriend in the world?" Asami teased. Korra shrugged happily as she grabbed the soap and wash rag from the edge of the bath. Asami half watched as Korra washed herself. Korra scrubbed the various lipstick marks off of her skin, then roughly cleansed the rest of her body. When she was done she dove beneath the bubbles and popped back up several seconds later. Korra approached Asami with the soap and rag. It was an amazing sight, Korra fully exposed with her natural element rolling slowly down her body into a bubbly pool. Enough to wake Asami from the half dream she was having. Asami held her hand out, ready to accept the soap and wash rag from Korra.

"I'll wash you." Korra offered. Asami frowned. Korra never did something like this before. Asami wondered why she was acting this way tonight. _Maybe she still feels guilty._

"I can handle it. Nobody's washed me since . . . since Mom died." Asami finished with deep pause as her eyes dropped to the bubbly surface beneath her. Asami barely remembered all the fun bath times she shared with her mother before her death. The contrast between the carefree playtime it used to be and the how bath time became an exercise in being a "big girl" after the funeral. She was so used to taking care of herself these days. She glanced back up at Korra. Her girlfriend was taking the effort to pamper her in a way she hadn't felt in years. In decades!

"Don't miss any spots," Asami warned tenderly. Korra knelt and took her arm gently.

"Don't worry, I won't." Korra responded confidently. She lifted the rag but paused. Asami waited for the bath to begin but frowned when she realized what the hold up was. Korra's smile was now replaced with a glum grimace as she stared at the bluing bruise on Asami's arm in the shape of Korra's hand. Asami snatched her arm back.

"Stop that,"Asami chided.

"Stop what?"

"Stop feeling guilty. It's not as bad as it looks."

"It looks pretty bad."

"It's fine. I've had worse bruises from working in the shop!"

"What are your employees going to think?"

"I pay them well not to ask those kinds of questions."

"I shouldn't have . . ."

"If I needed to safeword, I would have."

"Asami we can't . . ."

"Korra, I can't fight with you anymore tonight. If you don't want to wash me, hand me the rag. But feeling guilty is not going to get me clean. You could be doing something way more productive." Asami said with a genuinely tired sigh. Korra blew a gust of frustration but took Asami's arm and started washing. Asami watched quietly as Korra meticulously and gently scrubbed every digit, nook, and cranny on her hand. Her muscles started to relax as Korra made her way up the arm. Asami giggled a little when Korra rubbed her armpit.

"Still ticklish I see," Korra teased.

"Still not as ticklish as you," Asami teased back. She lifted a hand ready to tickle threateningly.

"No!" Korra snapped as she slapped her arms to her side and pulled back from Asami.

"You know I hate being tickled!" Korra whined. Her whole body tensed in anticipation. Asami laughed. That seemed to calm Korra since she went back to washing. _I feel like a spoiled princess,_ Asami thought. _How ironic that I spent all that time trying to show Korra how tough and capable I am, and now she's pampering me so much that I don't have to lift a finger._

"What are you smiling about?" Korra asked as she transitioned to the other arm.

"It's good to have you back," Asami answered. Korra planted a quick kiss on her lips then quickly went back to washing.

"It's good to be back. I have to admit this isn't what I had in mind, but it's kind of nice."

Korra finished with the arm and made Asami tilt her head back so she could get her neck.

"I could get used to this. I could get really used to this." Asami purred. Korra's wash almost felt like a massage to Asami. She sat on the edge of the tub so Korra could get her torso, then lifted her legs so Korra could get the lower half. Finally she turned so Korra could get her backside. Korra took extra care around the bruised ass. Asami was just glad Korra couldn't see her flinch. When Asami was clean from head to toe Korra bended a wave that rolled over most of Asami, rinsing all the suds off with it.

"All done," Korra announced. She stepped out of the tub and fetched two towels from the nearby linen closet. She wiped her wet hands on the towels and then firebended a circle around them. By the time she reached Asami, both of the towels were steaming cozily.

"Excellent work. Thanks babe," Asami said. She planted a kiss as she took one of the towels and exited the tub.

Both ladies dried off and stepped back into the bedroom. Asami pulled one of her robes off of a hook and slid it on. She sat at her vanity set and began to brush her hair down, since it was more of a mess tonight thanks to Korra. Korra started digging through the dresser drawers. She searched through them all but didn't find what she was looking for.

"Asami, where are the PJ's I left here?" Korra asked.

Asami mentally kicked herself. _I knew I forgot something! I should have put her stuff back where she left it._

"I think they are under the bed."

"Oh . . . thanks." Korra's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she let her questions go and pulled the locker box out from under Asami's bed. Inside of the box Korra saw her PJ's along with the other clothes she left before her trip; a few newspapers featuring Team Avatar on the front page; and a picture of her and Asami when they were in the Southern Water Tribe. So many questions and comments came to Korra's mind but she pulled on her clothes, pushed the box back under the bed, and hopped onto the bed.

Korra picked up the small metal cube Asami had sitting on her nightstand. She bended it into different shapes: a star, a block, a sphere. Asami tended to her hair and wiped the last of the makeup off of her face.

"Your hair is perfect, I don't think brushing it is going to make it any more perfect," Korra huffed impatiently after several minutes.

"It's not _perfect_." Asami lectured, "It's well maintained. And the only way for it to remain well maintained is for me to . . ."

"keep maintaining it," Korra mocked.

"Luckily for you, I'm done now." Asami responded as she set the brush and other products down. She pulled a small slip gown out of the dresser and traded it for the robe she had on. Korra scooted over to make room for her on the bed.

"Ready for bed?" Korra asked.

"Not yet, I still have to journal for the day." Asami reached in her night drawer and pulled out her dark journal and the fancy pen that was attached to it. Korra propped herself on her side as Asami began to write.

"You gonna tell your journal about all the amazing sex we had tonight?"

"You bet your ass I am," Asami answered with a smug smile.

"What else do you have in there?"

"Everything, pretty much. I keep very detailed notes. It helps with my memory"

"Do you have when we first met?"

"Yep."

"Do you have when you first started falling for me?"

"Falling for you?" Asami raised a skeptical eyebrow as she wrote.

"Yeah. You know the first time you were like "Oh Korra, your so awesome! I just wanna be with you!" Korra proceeded to make obnoxious kisses and wave her arms as if embracing a lover against her body ridiculously. The annoyingly high pitch Korra' voice took as she spoke actually made Asami chuckle.

"Hmm, well that is hard to pinpoint. It could be the first night we met." Asami answered.

"What? No way! I don't believe that for a second," Korra argued. Asami chuckled again.

"It's hard for you to believe because you hated me the night we met!"

"I . . . " Korra started to argue but gave up. "Okay, I hated you the first night. Sorry."

"Apology accepted. I remember you were in your water tribe dress. You had your hair done up. It really brought out your eyes. When I saw the swarm of press move, I thought they were going for Dad. But Tarlokk had the press surround you instead. I was worried -after all I had my own bad days with the press even with a public relations coach- but you didn't back down. You stood up for yourself and within the month you were all over the paper taking down Equalist hideouts. I thought to myself: Now there's a woman who knows how to get results."

"That's when you decided you liked me?"

"Not entirely, but I might have felt my panties drop a few inches that morning."

The ladies laughed.

"What about you? When did you start liking me?"

Korra stroked her hair thoughtfully.

"Hmm, probably that day we went racing at the track."

Asami smiled and nodded.

"Ah yes! Taking you racing was probably one of the best ideas I ever had."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Until that point I was just Mako's rich girlfriend to you. You didn't respect me. Afterwards, you saw me for who I really was. And you totally grew a crush on me!"

"Yeah well, nothing gets a heart racing like zooming around a track at high speeds right?"

"Now that I think about it, I probably really started crushing on you when we beat those band of bandits for the earth queen."

"Oh man, now that was some teamwork!"

"Definitely! And the airship!"

Asami suddenly grew quieter and somber.

"And after Zaheer, . . ."

Korra tensed and her fists clenched by her side.

"Asami, . . . "

"After that day you saved the Air Nation I mean, . . . I knew I loved you."

Korra's jaw dropped and she froze for several beats. Asami nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way," she quickly added.

"What? What do you mean? I . . . you . . .?"

"I love you Korra. Maybe I always have. It feels weird saying it now, but when I saw how much you were willing to sacrifice for them. How big your heart was for them. How fierce you were in protecting them, all of us . . . I don't know. I guess I just haven't looked at you quite the same since. There wasn't a good time to tell you then, not with all the . . . recovery you had to go through. But I loved you, even though I was afraid to."

"Asami . . . I don't know what to say. All this time . . . and you never said anything?"

"It's not like you didn't know. All the dates and talks we had. . . and the sex."

"That doesn't mean you loved me. After you shut your dad off, I didn't think you would love anyone ever again."

Asami's face drew somber at the mention of her incarcerated father.

"I didn't think I would love again either," she started as she reached for Korra's hand. She lifted it to her lips and kissed it gently. "Thankfully, you have a way of screwing up plans and getting your way!"

A deep blush flooded Korra's cheeks. Carefully she straddled Asami so that the two were face to face.

"I love you too," Korra started. Asami couldn't help but smile. She felt like her heart was overflowing with love and joy. After all this time, all the times she dreamed about this moment, it was finally happening! Korra continued, "And I promise I'll never leave you like that again." Asami felt the wind leave her sails. After all the people she had lost, how could she believe Korra?

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Asami whispered sadly. Instead of arguing, Korra planted a loving kiss on Asami's forehead. Something about that kiss permeated through Asami's brain until she understood. If anyone was capable of such a feat, it was Korra. And this kiss was her solemn oath, deeper than any vow and stronger than any force. And for once, Asami felt safe again. Korra lifted Asami's face so they could look each other in the eye.

"I believe you," Asami whispered. A tiny tear dropped from her eye before she even realized it was growing. Korra wiped the rogue tear with her thumb then she kissed Asami deeply, not sexually like before, but just as passionately.

"Good,"Korra responded in a more playful tone, "That's enough mushy stuff for one night. Now get some rest. I'm exhausted and I know you are going to wake up super early like a psycho!" She turned on her side and rested on her pillow. Asami set her journal back in its place and snuggled big spoon behind Korra.

"I have to be a psycho if I'm going to keep up with you," Asami teased softly. Korra admonished her with a short elbow nudge. Korra fell asleep with Asami's chuckle in her ear. Asami fell asleep with Korra in her arms. Both rested peacefully throughout the night.

 **The End**


End file.
